The present invention relates to a device for sorting flat, rectangular items, particularly mail.
Mail sorting machines for flat, substantially rectangular items, such as enveloped documents, magazines, folded newspapers, etc., i.e. which are relatively thin as compared with the two front face dimensions, are supplied by upstream stages in the process with a normally disordered, substantially heterogeneous pile of said items.
Due to the difficulty encountered in automatically withdrawing the various items from the pile and feeding them on to the input device of a follow-up machine (e.g. a conveyor belt), this is therefore done manually by an operator.